His Butler Hidden Love
by TheLordPhantomhive
Summary: From a nightmare to getting sick to love they never knew was hidden.
1. A Nightmare

**Chapter 1**

"Mother...Father...," The child murmured in his sleep.

"Ciel..." Said the figure burning in the fire. The fire...The fire that was burning down the whole mansion.

"No...No!" Ciel jerked awake in his bed. Panting, he sat up, his head spinning. He sat still for a few moments holding his head and recollecting his senses. That memory...The memory that has kept haunting him in his dreams for three years, has woken him up again in the middle of the night. Ciel got out of bed, put on his dark red robe and slippers, and quietly slipped out of his room. He knew his butler was either in his own room sleeping or in the Records Room. The boy wasn't ear either of those rooms but still didn't want to get caught since his butler had impeccable hearing. Quietly, he walked down the carpeted hallway down to the stairs. Ciel walked across the main hallway, and quietly stepped out the front door onto the steps. The door made a louder sound closing than he had hoped for but he disregarded it and sat down on the steps in the freezing air of the oncoming winter. The moon, with its silver light waning over a few clouds, shone down on the child as a cold, light breeze blew, helping Ciel clear his mind from the past reality that was a nightmare.

After putting his master to bed, Sebastian sat alone in a room lit only by one candle. He quietly finished up the records he was working on in the Records Room. As he was saving up, he thought he heard something. A door closing. He, as well, disregarded it. He made sure that preparations for tomorrow were ready then headed to bed.

Ciel fell asleep on the steps after awhile. Before he fell asleep, he realized how amazed he was that Sebastian hadn't noticed he was out of bed. It wasn't like his butler. He let go of the thought and slept peacefully on the steps clutching his robe tightly for warmth and no one in the Phantomhive household knew he was there.


	2. Falling Sick

**Chapter 2**

It was almost dawn the next morning, the sun barely starting to rise with its rays of light illuminating the dark sky above. Sebastian was already up and ready for the day. He finished putting on his tie, put on his badge, which clarifies that he is the Head Butler, put on his pocket watch and looked in the mirror."Hm... It seems my hair has grown a bit long." He said as he pulled at a thin piece of dark, raven black hair. "I'll have to trim it later." He stood up straight, smoothed down his tailcoat and left his room, closing the door silently behind him. Sebastian headed down to the kitchen. Upon entering, he saw the three servants crowded around each other reading the newspaper. "What are you three doing?"

"Just reading the paper Mr. Sebastian." said Finny .the gardener. with a huge grin on his face.

"Well if you three have time to read the paper, then perhaps you all have more time that can be spent on something more important. Now get to work! This has been a busy week. We cannot afford to just laze around doing nothing. Lady Elizabeth will be coming over to spend the day with the Young Master. We must be prepared. Get to work now!"

"Y-Yes sir!" The three servants replied together and made quick haste in separate areas to start working. Sebastian sighed softly and began making lunch for Ciel. After about an hour, the demon headed up to his master's bedroom with the trolley that held a small breakfast and morning tea. He knocked on the door then silently entered. "Master, it is time to wake up." He set the trolley aside and opened up the velvet, maroon curtains, tying them aside and letting in the sun's warm. golden rays that gave the room a sweet, light glow. "Young Master?" Sebastian immediately searched the room. He sighed. "He couldn't have gone far. It seems his breakfast and tea will get cold." Sebastian went back downstairs, saved up the breakfast then started searching for his master. He looked all over the mansion, in every room there was but there was no sign of his master. He stepped out the front door to check the garden when he saw a hint of red at the bottom of the steps, flapping in the morning breeze. As Sebastian made his way down the curve of the steps, he saw his master sleeping. "Master!" He woke the child then picked him up.

"Se...Sebastian?" The child rubbed his eyes then looked at his butler. His blue orbed eye staring up tiredly into the demon's red orbed ones.

"Why were you out here sleeping Young Master?" The child looked away. "Did you have a wish to get sick? Or worse, have me worried that you might have been kidnapped?"

"Oh, shut up, Sebastian." said Ciel who was already growing irritated.

"I'm sorry, but I will not take that order Young master. Now, please, tell me why you were out here sleeping. Why did you leave your room?" It took the boy a few moments before he replied.

"...I had a nightmare..." Ciel said softly.

"If it was just a nightmare then you should have called me instead of leaving your room."

"I didn't want to call you. I wanted to be alone, so I came out here to clear my head." Ciel shivered slightly as Sebastian sighed softly in annoyance.

"You're freezing Master. Hopefully, you aren't catching a co-" Sebastian's sentence was interrupted by a sneeze. "It seems you have caughten a cold Young Master. Let's get you inside. I'll prepare you some warm tea and a hot bath." Sebastian brought Ciel back inside and headed upstairs to the young boy's room, setting him down on his bed. " Please, stay here Young Master and do not go roaming about." He bowed slightly then left the room without another word. Ciel sat quietly on his bed sneezing every few minutes. He knew his butler would scold him, which he did, but he didn't care. As long as he was able to get some rest after that nightmare, he was fine. It wasn't long before Sebastian came back. "Young Master, your bath is ready." With a small, childlike sneeze, Ciel stood up and followed Sebastian to the bathroom. "Honestly Young Master," Sebastian said softly, "how could you be so careless?"

"Nothing happened to me Sebastian." Ciel said tiredly, his exhaustion showing.

"You've fallen sick Young Master. Do not treat it as 'nothing'. We must get you better quickly. I will not let your illness worsen." All Sebastian got in response was a soft, quiet, irritated sigh from his master. Upon entering the bathroom, Ciel was immediately hit with a wave of warmth. Sebastian ushered the boy to the tub, knelt down and started undressing his master. Ciel shivered almost a bit violently the minute Sebastian's hands made contact with his skin. "Your skin feels as cold as ice Master." Ciel stayed silent as Sebastian helped the young boy into the tub. The boy shivered once more upon stepping into the warm water but soon relaxed. Feeling comfortable, he closed his eyes and sunk into the lukewarm water. Everything was silent as Ciel was relaxed and Sebastian bathed his master's small-framed body. A few moments later, Ciel yelped as a bucket of steaming, hot water was poured over his head.

"T-That's too hot!"

"Forgive me Master, I hadn't realized it was too hot." In response, he got a 'hmph' from Ciel. After about ten minutes, Sebastian poured more hot water on him and again Ciel yelped.

"Too hot!"

"Forgive me Young Master." Ciel pushed away and splashed water at his butler furiously.

"Get out!"

"But Master-"

"I said get out!" Sebastian was silent for a moment.

"...Yes sir." He stood up and quietly stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Dripping wet, he quietly said, "That little brat." What he heard next made him run back into the bathroom where he saw his master on the floor by the tub. "Master!" He ran over and helped Ciel get up. " Master, are you alright?"

"I just slipped trying to reach for a towel." Sebastian took the towel and started to dry Ciel off.

"Are you hurt anywhere Young Master?" Sebastian asked with a hint of worry behind his voice.

"I'm fine Sebastian."

"Good then. It would be unfortunate if you were injured." Said the demon with a smile. "Young Master?"

"What."

"Do you mind if I ask what your nightmare was about?" Ciel stayed silent, pondering on if he should tell his butler or not. After all, what was the worst that could happen? It wasn't like he would be scolded or anything. The boy made his decision.


	3. A Worried Butler

**Chapter 3**

"It was about...that Day..."

"I see...Well, Young Master. That is over with. I will not allow you to be thrown into a cage like a locked up animal. You will extract your revenge for your parents. For yourself my lord." Ciel gave the demon no response at all. As Sebastian dressed Ciel, Ciel stayed silent. "Young Master, you're being silent. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Sebastian..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm certain."

"Very well then." They both walked down the stairs with Ciel sneezing a few times on his way to his study. "Perhaps you should go to bed and rest Young Master."

"I'm fine Sebastian. I have work to finish."

"If you say then Young Master." Without another word to each other, Sebastian helped Ciel get started on his work then left the study to continue his own duties. As he worked throughout the morning without any complications, he couldn't help but worry slightly about his master. "I'll have to check on him soon."


	4. A Stubborn Master

**Chapter 4**

As Ciel sat in his study, he couldn't seem to focus on hos work nor could he stop sneezing. He thought to himself, "I need to finish this paperwork but...I..I can't fo-.'" his thought was interrupted by a sneeze. A few minutes later, a knock came from the door. "Come - he sneezed- in."

"Young Master?" Sebastian entered the study with the trolley. "Are you alright?" He asked as he poured Ciel tea in a small, porcelain tea cup.

"I'm fine Sebastian." He said as he gave a light cough.

"Really? Then," Sebastian said as he took off one white glove that revealed a hand with pitch-black nails, "do you mind if I check your forehead?" Ciel told him a bit irritatedly for him to go ahead. "Master, you have a fever. I think it would be in your best interest to go rest. Don't you think?"

"I have to finish my work Sebastian. Now let me finish."

"I'm sorry Master, I cannot let your illness worsen. You can finish your work tomorrow." Ciel quickly stood up.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Sebastian stayed calm as Ciel furiously yelled at him.

"I'm not telling you what to do my lord, I am simply looking out for what's best for you." As he said that, he picked Ciel up and headed towards the door. The boy struggled a bit but the demon kept a firm hold on him.

"Put me down now!"

"I cannot sir." Ciel gave up struggling after a few minutes, seeing it was hopeless to fight. Sebastian gave a small grin and headed upstairs to his master's bedroom. He opened the door with one hand while holding Ciel against his shoulder with the other. Sebastian set the boy down on his bed then went to get a set of nightclothes.

"I'm completely fine Sebastian."

"Must you lie to yourself Master?" Sebastian came back, knelt down by Ciel and started to undress him. "Your health, sir, is my top priority. Though you may say you're fine, I know for a fact you are ill. I find it your best interest to rest." He finished dressing Ciel in a long white night shirt,stood and tucked him into bed. "Now, please rest well sir. I will be back soon with your supper and tea." Ciel 'huffed' as Sebastian smiled at him. "Sleep well, Young Master." He bowed slightly with one white gloved hand over the left of his chest, then left the room, closing the door silently behind him.


	5. Worsening Illness

**Chapter 5**

Ciel sighed softly to himself then attempted to actually get some sleep. He didn't realize how exhausted he was until he fell asleep five minutes later. It didn't feel like he had slept long until his butler came in and woke him up from a dreamless sleep.

"Master, supper is ready."

"Hn..." Ciel rubbed his eyes and sat up. He felt very dizzy, as if the room was spinning, so he held his head.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just a bit dizzy,that's all." He took the small tea cup his butler handed him.

"It's Harrods White Darjeeling Tea." Ciel quietly sipped from the cup. He knew he was feeling a bit tense but the tea relaxed him a bit. Sebastian handed Ciel his supper. As he ate quietly, Sebastian asked, "Is it to your liking?" Ciel nodded, again staying quiet. "Master?"

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." He went silent again. After eating for a few minutes, he pushed his food away. Sebastian frowned seeing his master not eat.

"You don't like it?"

"I'm just not hungry..."

"You look pale Young Master." Sebastian took off one glove and checked Ciel's forehead. "And your fever has risen. I'l get you some medicine my lord." Sebastian took away the food and trolley and left the room. Ciel got back under the warm blankets and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, Sebastian came back and helped Ciel sit up. He gave Ciel the medicine. A few minutes later, he spit the medicine back up. "It seems you can't keep simple medicine down, my lord." Ciel fell back on his pillows. "I'll call a doctor to come later,sir." Ciel nodded in response then fell asleep.


	6. A Fiancée Arrives

**Chapter 6**

Sebastian looked at the sleeping child and frowned slightly. He sighed as he put his glove back on. "Humans are so vulnerable to illness." He stood up and covered his master with the blankets. "Get well soon Young Master." Sebastian walked downstairs to see the servants running around dressed in frilly dresses. Two of them ran up to him.

"Sebastian! That crazy girl is here!" Bard yelled.

"She's chasing us around,trying to put us in dresses!" Finny cried out.

"N-No Lady Elizabeth! I-I need these glasses!"

"Nonsense! You would look sooo much cuter without them!" Meirin came running into the main hall with Elizabeth chasing after her,trying to dress her up. Sebastian sighed then put on a smile.

"Ah, Lady Elizabeth,you're here." She stopped in front of him.

"Oh, hello Sebastian." She smiled sweetly.

"I assume you've come to see the Young Master?"

"Mhm! Where's Ciel?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Elizabeth, but the Young Master is resting in bed. He has fallen ill bu-" She interrupted him.

"Ciel's sick? I can't believe my darling fiancée is sick! I must take care of him!"

"Lady Elizabeth-" She ran past him and up to Ciel's room. She barged in her fiancée's room yelling his name which woke him up.

"L-Lizzy? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you. Sebastian just told me you were sick. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Lizzy." As soon as Ciel sat up coughing, Elizabeth immediately hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Ciel, you poor thing! I can't believe you-"

"Lady Elizabeth-" Sebastian said from behind her.

"you're sick! Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think it wise to be in close quarters with the Young Master. Unless you wish to get sick as well." She let go of Ciel then backed up slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine Lizzy. Does anyone know you're here?"

"No, I snuck away to come see you." Ciel sighed softly.

"Sebastian." Ciel looked at his butler.

"Understood." The demon turned to the girl. "Lady Elizabeth, it seems it would be best if you came back another day. The Young Master should get better in a few days."

"Oh,alright then. I'll come back in a few days." Sebastian smiled at her.

"Thank you for your cooperation my lady." As Elizabeth left the mansion, Sebastian turned back to his master. "How do you feel sir?"

"Horrible..."

"Shall I get something light for you to eat?" The boy nodded silently. "Very well, I'll be right back." He left the room and headed to the kitchen. Once he entered the kitchen he started to make a light meal for Ciel. He thought about if he should give the other three servants his work for the day so he could devote himself to his master. He immediately ignored the thought,finished fixing Ciel's food and headed up to his room. He was about to knock when he heard the boy coughing. "Master? Are you alright?"

"I'm ok..." The young boy said softly.

"Here, I brought you something light to eat." Ciel took one small bite and a moment later, spit it back up. "My my, it seems you can't hold down your own food sir. I'll go call the doctor immediately." Sebastian left the room and went downstairs to call a doctor.


	7. Needing A Doctor

Chapter 7

Ciel waited a few moments then tried to eat again. Once again he spit the food up. He pushed the bowl away and layed against his pillows curling up into a fetal position and wrapping his arms around his stomach. Sebastian entered the room and picked up the bowl.

"The doctor is on his way right now."

"Good.." Suddenly, Ciel sat up over the edge of the bed and puked.

"Master!" Sebastian helped Ciel back to his pillows then wiped his master's mouth. "Just rest until the doctor gets here." Ciel nodded and curled up, holding his stomach again. Sebastian frowned at seeing his master so sick like this.

"My stomach hurts..." Ciel said softly.

"I know sir." His butler pulled a few strands of hair away from the boy's eyes then left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a bowl,a cold,wet towel, and Meirin. He instructed Meirin to clean up the mess on the floor as he set the bowl on the bedside table and put the towel on Ciel's forehead. "This should help bring down your fever. Do you need anything?"

"No..."

"Very well then."


	8. A Fraud

**Chapter 8**

After about an hour of tending to Ciel, Sebastian left for a few moments then came back with the doctor. He stayed by the door in the hall and talked quietly to the servants.

"Is the Young Master alright?" Bard asked.

"What happened to him?" Finny asked frowning.

"The Young Master will be fine. He's just fallen sick. It's nothing to make a fuss over." Five minutes later the doctor came out and closed the door.

"It seems he has caught the flu. I asked him a few questions but he didn't answer me. I gave him some medicine though,so he should be fine in a week." The doctor told Sebastian quietly.

"Thank you sir. Might I ask though, how did you get him to keep it down? He hasn't been able to keep anything down."

"Well, he did spit it back up the first time so I used a needle. I had a bit of trouble getting it though since he kept fighting it away. He complied with me in the end."

"Ah,I see now." Sebastian said with a smile. "How much is it for your services?"

"No, no. You don't need to pay me. It's always a pleasure to serve the Phantomhives."

"Very well then. Thank you again for coming all this way."

"It was nothing." Meirin escorted the doctor out. Sebastian quietly entered his master's room.

"Master?" He saw the boy sitting up, propped against his pillows like a doll. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"A bit better." He said with a small cough.

"That's wonderful." He took off one glove and lightly placed it on the boy's forehead. "Your fever is already starting to go down. If I may ask, why did you try to fight his help?"

"...I hate needles."

"It was to help you."

"I know..."

"You should rest now Master." The boy nodded and layed down,falling asleep a few minutes later. The demon smiled slightly and covered his master up. He stood up and left the room. He made sure everything was clean and set up for tomorrow's preparations then retired to his room for the night.


	9. Poisoned

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Sebastian was already up and making breakfast for Ciel. He sent the servants off to work so it seemed eerily quiet. He felt something was wrong but disregarded the feeling. As he headed up to his master's room,he heard coughing. "Master?" He entered the room. "Is everything alri-...Master!" He immediately rushed to Ciel's side after seeing the boy on the floor struggling to get up. Sebastian helped his master stand and get back in the bed. "Master,what's wrong?"

"Can't...stop...coughing..." Ciel wrapped his hands around his throat.

"I thought the medicine was helping." Suddenly, the demon smelt something. "Pardon me my lord." Sebastian placed his hand under the boy's chin and leaned close to his small face, smelling his breath. "You've been poisoned. There's a way I can get it out but we must act quickly. Do you trust me?" The child nodded once. "Good. Now, just close your eyes and try to relax." Ciel did as he was told. Sebastian layed him down and leaned over his master. He gently opened Ciel's mouth and bent down,pressing their lips together.


	10. A Stolen Kiss

**Chapter 10**

Ciel kept coughing as his butler sucked out the poison from him. Ciel relaxed more as he felt himself being able to breathe again. He suddenly felt his butler slightly kissing him and realized he was kissing back. The demon pulled away and smirked at the child. Ciel looked at him with anger and shock. "Y-You..." Sebastian cut him off.

"You should rest now. I took out all the poison,so you'll be fine now." Sebastian gently closed Ciel's eyes.

"But...You...You ki-"

"Just rest. You can tell me later." The demon said in a soft,soothing voice. Ciel sighed softly before passing out. Sebastian smiled and covered the child with his blankets then left the room to let Ciel sleep.


	11. Feeling Better

**Chapter 11**

It was like he was in a coma for the whole week. Ciel woke up early six days later. Sebastian entered the room with breakfast. "Master,are you awak-...Oh," he smiled. "I see you're already up then. How do you feel?" It took Ciel a few moments to register what his butler was saying. "Master?"

"Oh...I feel better. A lot better."

"Wonderful. I have prepared Mariage Fre-"

"How long have I been out?" Ciel interrupted.

"Hm? About six days. I have kept everything in order and tended to you while you were unconscious."

"What happened to me? I can't seem to remember." Sebastian smirked lightly with a small glint in his eyes.

"The doctor that came was a fraud. He poisoned you. Rest assured sir, he won't be poisoning anyone anymore."

"Good..." They both stayed silent for a few minutes. As Ciel gave thought to a few things,he heard his stomach growl. He blushed at the sound. Sebastian smiled.

"My, it appears that the Young Master is hungry."

"S-Shut up!" Sebastian chuckled as he served the boy his morning tea.

"Breakfast is set when you're ready to come down." Ciel sat on the edge of the bed as Sebastian started to dress him for the day. "I canceled your schedule today in case you didn't wake up. Would you like me to bring them back up?"

"No...I'm not ready for anything yet."

"Very well then. I'll be downstairs if you need." He finished dressing the boy, stood and bowed then left the room,heading downstairs. Ciel sat for a few more minutes,finished his tea then headed down the hall. He stopped halfway down the stairs and held his head,feeling lightheaded. As he stood there,Sebastian passed by and looked at him. "Master? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Bring my breakfast to my study."

"Yes sir." The demon watched his master head to his study. "Humans are compulsive liars." As he muttered that, he left to prepare that night's special preparations.


	12. A Surprise Party

**Chapter 12**

Ciel sat in his study quietly working on his paperwork. He thought about everything that happened between him and his butler after the poisoning. He felt himself blush slightly on his cheeks and tried to hide it. There was a knock on the door and Sebastian entered. "I've brought your breakfast." Sebastian chuckled seeing his master blush. "My, is it a bit too warm in here or is the Young Master blushing?"

"S-Shut up! I am not blushing!" Ciel argued.

"Master,must you lie?" Sebastian lightly pulled at Ciel's cheek. "It's evident that you're blushing with the pink on your cheeks." Ciel pushed his hand away and glared at the demon. Sebastian smiled at the young boy's embarrassment. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"No."

"Very well. Call me if you need anything." The butler bowed slightly and silently left the Study to return to his duties. Preparing that night's events for the master's birthday wasn't as easy as he had hoped.


	13. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 13**

It was early evening and Ciel was still in his study catching up on his work from the past week. He heard a soft knock at the door and,knowing it was Sebastian, told him to come in. He kept working without giving a single glance to his butler. "What is it?"

"Your supper is ready."

"I'll take it in here tonight."

"I'm afraid you can't tonight sir."

"Why not?" Ciel looked up at him with a slight glare.

"Tonight is a bit...special. Now, please come." Though the boy would have usually argued back, he didn't feel like arguing that night. He stood up from his desk and followed Sebastian across the main hall to the dining room. Sebastian opened the door to reveal a completely decorated room. The table was set with different types of sweets and a sweet chocolate birthday cake set in the middle. Ciel was surprised as he was greeted with a "Happy Birthday" from all of his servants, Elizabeth and her maid,Paula. He was immediately embraced in a tight hug from his fiancée.

"W-What is all this? I didn't want a party."

"It was Lady Elizabeth's idea." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I insisted we celebrate your birthday Ciel!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily. "I thought it would make you happy." Ciel sat sighed softly and let her drag him to the table. He sat down as Elizabeth stuck a party hat on his head.

"I didn't want to celebrate." He said softly and rested his chin on his fist. Sebastian served Christmas pudding. Everyone was having fun. The room was filled with excitement.


	14. Birthday Kiss

**Chapter 14**

After the party ended that night, Ciel retired early. With the work he did all day and the surprise party, he was exhausted. Sebastian smiled as he dressed Ciel for bed. "Master,it seems you haven't made a birthday wish. Is there a wish you have?"

"It's not a wish. It's a goal that will be fulfilled."

"I see. It looks like everyone enjoyed the party."

"I didn't enjoy it. It was a waste of time."

"Honestly Young Master, what child wouldn't want to celebrate their birthday?"

"I didn't. It's nothing but painful memories to me...Happy birthday to me." Sebastian sighed softly and tucked his mater into bed.

"Rest well Young Master." As Sebastian was about to leave the room,Ciel stopped him.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"...Nothing. Never mind."

"You can tell me."

"I was just wondering..."

"Hm?"

"If you...If you would kiss me like you did last time..." Sebastian smirked softly and quietly walked over to the young boy.

"If it is the Young Master's wish. After all,it's still your birthday." The demon leaned over his master and picked him up slightly,bringing their lips together. Ciel layed his hands against his butler's chest and kissed him back. They kissed for a few minutes then Sebastian layed the boy back against the pillows. "Seeming a bit eager,I see." Sebastian smirked and let out a soft chuckle seeing his master's cheeks flush pink once more. "You must rest now. The moon has risen high. You don't want to fall ill again do you?" He tucked Ciel back under the warm sheets and headed for the door. "Sleep well tonight and happy birthday." He blew out the candelabra and left the room quietly,closing the door silently then left to prepare the next day's preparations.


End file.
